ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Lego Movie: We Will Rock You
Plot Cast * Chris Pratt as Emmet Brickowski * Elizabeth Banks as Lucy (Wyldstyle) * Tiffany Haddish as Queen "Wa-Nabi" Watevra * Charlie Day as Benny * Stephanie Beatriz as Sweet Mayhem * Noel Fielding as Balthazar * Will Arnett as Batman Songs # Innuendo - sung by Freddie Mercury and Ensemble # Radio Ga Ga - sung by LEGO Kids # I Want to Break Free - sung by Emmet # I Want to Break Free (reprise) - sung by Lucy # Somebody to Love - sung by Lucy and LEGO Friends # Killer Queen - sung by Queen Wa-Nabi and Royal Guards # Play the Game - sung by Queen Wa-Nabi and Royal Guards # Death on Two Legs - played by Instrumental # Under Pressure - sung by Emmet and Lucy # A Kind of Magic - sung by Queen Wa-Nabi, Balthazar and Royal Guards # I Want It All - sung by Benny and Sweet Mayhem # Headlong - sung by Benny, Sweet Mayhem, Emmet, Lucy and LEGO & DUPLO creations # No-One But You (Only the Good Die Young) - sung by Sweet Mayhem and LEGO & DUPLO creations # Crazy Little Thing Called Love - sung by Benny, Sweet Mayhem, Emmet, Lucy and LEGO & DUPLO creations # Ogre Battle - played by Instrumental # One Vision / Radio Ga Ga (reprise) - sung by LEGO Kids # Who Wants to Live Forever - sung by Emmet and Lucy # Flash - sung by LEGO & DUPLO creations # Seven Seas of Rhye - sung by Balthazar and LEGO & DUPLO creations # Fat Bottomed Girls - sung by Queen, Queen Wa-Nabi and Royal Guards # Don't Stop Me Now - sung by Queen Wa-Nabi # Another One Bites the Dust - sung by Queen Wa-Nabi # Hammer to Fall - sung by Emmet and Lucy # These Are the Days of Our Lives - sung by Batman and LEGO & DUPLO creations # Bicycle Race - sung by LEGO & DUPLO creations # Headlong (reprise) - sung by Emmet, Lucy and Batman # Love of My Life - sung by Emmet and Lucy # Brighton Rock (guitar solo) - played by Instrumental # Tie Your Mother Down - played by Instrumental # We Will Rock You - sung by Emmet and LEGO & DUPLO creations # We Are the Champions - sung by Emmet and Ensemble # We Will Rock You (fast version) - played by Instrumental # Bohemian Rhapsody - sung by the Cast of The Lego Movie Trivia Production Soundtrack * The Lego Movie: We Will Rock You/Soundtrack Transcript * The Lego Movie: We Will Rock You/Transcript Credits * The Lego Movie: We Will Rock You/Credits Category:The LEGO Movie Category:Queen (band) Category:Warner Bros. Category:Warner Bros. Pictures Category:Warner Bros. Pictures films Category:Warner Bros. animated films Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Warner Bros. Animation films Category:Warner Animation Group Category:Warner Animation Group films Category:Vertigo Entertainment Category:Films Category:Movies Category:Computer-animated Category:Musicals Category:Musical Category:Comedy Category:Adventure Category:Comedy-Adventure Category:Animation Category:Computer-animated films Category:Musical Films Category:Musical films Category:Comedy films Category:Adventure films Category:Comedy-Adventure films Category:Animated Films Category:Animated movies Category:Animated Musical Category:Animated comedy Category:Animated musical films Category:Animated comedy films Category:CGI animated Category:CGI Animated Films Category:CGI-animated Category:Cgi Movies Category:CGI Films Category:Direct-to-video films Category:Direct-to-video film Category:Direct-to-video animated films Category:Direct-to-Video Movies Category:Lego Category:LEGO Category:Adventure-Comedy Category:Adventure-comedy Category:Adventure-comedy films Category:Animated Movies Category:Warner Bros. films Category:Warner bros. Animation Category:Warner Bros. Animated Films Category:Warner Bros. Feature Animation films